Getting Close
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Jet likes Sonic. Sonic finds Jet at a club. They nearly do it in the floor. This is an old story I wrote that I finished a few months ago and couldn't post on deviantART because of how it was. If it needs to be rated "M" I'll change the rating.


Title: Getting Close  
Game/Comic: Sonic Riders/Archie Sonic the Hedgehog  
Pairing: SonJet

Indigo: a place where Heroes, Villains, and those confused on whose side they want to be on can hang out and not kill each other. Of course, it's not that simple. If your opposite, your anti, is there, and you're a hero, once you walk into the door of this massive club, a disguise will appear on your body. This keeps the two from killing each other, and it works either way. It doesn't matter who was there first, a disguise will appear right away.

"Is this place really what they say it is?"

"Yeah, Sonic! I'm pretty sure it is."

"Well then, there's only one way to find out!"  
Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were about to walk into Indigo. They had to see if it really was a place for Heroes, Villains, and Neutral creatures. Their other friends were going to show up later. As soon as they stepped into the huge building, a disguise appeared on their bodies, shocking all of them.

"Well, I guess we know that the rumors are true, now." Tails said. They were each cloaked now. Sonic was in blue, Tails in yellow, and Knuckles in red. Also, someone on stage playing a rock and roll song was now wearing a green cloak, and he was jamming hard on his guitar, looking very passionate as he did so. Sonic knew right away who it was, because Anti Sonia and Anti Manic were playing on their instruments behind him.

"Great…. What's the point of having a disguise if the person jamming on the guitar is gonna notice who I am right away?" Sonic asked. When no one answered, Sonic looked on either side of him. His friends had wandered off. "Shoot…. I'm all alone here…." Sonic said unhappily. He scanned the room for his friends without leaving that spot. There was no sign of them. Then, his eyes quickly looked back to a corner of the dark club. Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross were apparently telling Jet that they had to go somewhere else in the club. A second later, the green hawk was sitting their all alone, drumming his fingers in the table with one hand, and leaning on his other hand with his elbow on the table. From a distance, he seemed to sigh. Perfect. As long as Sonic was here, why not go have some fun? He smirked. No one could see it, though because everything around his face looked dark because of his cloak. He walked over to Jet, leaned on his table, and said,

"Well, if it isn't Jet the Hawk. Mind if I sit here with you, gorgeous?" Sonic said. Jet blushed. This stranger seemed familiar. All he could see that wasn't cloaked was his bright green eyes. Jet was practically lost in them.

'What would anyone else care? My friends wandered off, and about half the people here don't know me or are drunk! I might as well enjoy this guy while I have him here….' Jet thought. "S-sure, pal! Wanna talk?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm here for. But I'm kind hungry, wanna order something? It's all on me." Sonic took out his wallet and took out a wad of cash.

"Whoa! That's a lotta green stuff ya got there!"

"No kidding! I swiped it from the mofo on stage." Sonic pointed at Scourge complaining to his siblings about not knowing where his money was.

"Hmm…." Jet said. 'Who is this guy? I feel like I know him…. Damn, I wish Sonic were here….'

Sonic called a waitress over to their table. He ordered some dessert. She went to tell the chef what to make, and Sonic leaned forward on both of his elbows, showing full interest in the hawk.

"How often do you come around here, Jet?" he asked.

"Um," Jet blushed. "Can't say I come here often…" he said, feeling like a loser. This stranger was probably popular with everyone here, and the funnest one in the crowd. He probably came here a lot.

"I'm new here. By the end of the night, I'll probably be going back to my place, but it sure would be nice to take someone super pretty with me," he flirted. Jet blushed again and squirmed in his seat. This guy was flirting with him, and he was loving it. Nobody else knew about his sexuality but him, so he hadn't been lucky like this in—no, he had NEVER been lucky like this!

"I-I… um…" Jet couldn't think of anything intelligent to say. He was feeling a little bit turned on. He could only see the stranger's green eyes, but they drew him in when he snuck a peek at them. He shied away from them immediately even though he could have stared at them forever.

The waitress brought Sonic's chocolate pie out, and Jet looked at it. It was a pretty big piece for one guy. Sonic had already thought this through. This trick worked every time.

"I see you eying it. Sorry I forgot to order some for you. Come and sit beside me and I'll share."

"R-really? With me? I couldn't…"

"Sure ya could! This stuff's great." Sonic took a bite. "So worth it! Come on, please?" he begged flirtatiously. The hawk couldn't resist the invite, and sat down beside him. Their legs brushed together. His cheeks felt so warm being close to this guy. He wondered who it was under that hood.

The blue blur took a piece of the pie on a fork and presented it to him. Jet licked it cautiously as though it might not be good, and then dove right in. That one bite was very good. He licked and sucked the fork clean, picturing something _else_ he'd like to suck on. Sonic liked watching this. He took his gloves off so that he wouldn't mess them up when he started flirting the way he was about to. He took a glob of pie on his index finger and erotically sucked on it, putting on a show for the hawk. The ice blue eyes watched the guy basically give his finger a blow job for twenty seconds before he quit, and he looked at Jet with lust-filled eyes. He gulped, feeling too nervous to watch anymore. Sonic saw this and took some more pie and smeared it on the end of his beak, catching the hawk's attention. He looked at the hero, who was now being playful. He smiled and licked it off what one would call "Jet's lips". He took a chance and put some on Sonic's mouth (he was lucky to have found it under the darkness of his hood), and Sonic did the same. He moved closer to Jet and put more on the end of his beak, and gently licked it off. Jet couldn't resist and he stuck the tip of his tongue out, and the wet muscle passed over it accidentally. He shivered. The contact felt _good_. The younger one took a chance, and smeared some on Sonic's lips again. He leaned forward, and licked it off of his, slowly teasing him back, when suddenly, the stranger took his tongue in his mouth and started to suck on it.

"Mmph!" Jet made a muffled sound. He moaned. He felt heat move to his lower body, and they started making out, finding hot spots in the wet caverns and enjoying the taste of chocolate pie. The azure hedgehog's hands were in Jet's feathers with one hand, and smoothing down his back with the other. His right hand brushed over his fathered tail, causing Jet to shudder in pleasure before he started to caress his feminine backside. He teased him like that for a while, and ten rubbed his middle finger against the Legendary Wind Master's hole before pushing in a finger. Jet squealed as he was fingered. God, this guy was _good_. Things were getting very hot between the two and they ended up in the floor, forgetting that they were in public. They rolled under the table. Just as the speed demon was about to penetrate his rival, they heard his teammates calling him.

"Jet!"

"Boss!"

Neither had seen them. It was too dark under there. The two aroused teens stopped immediately, realizing what they had nearly done in public. Not only that, but Wave and Storm were about to find out that he was gay. That was _not_ going to be pretty.

"I wanna know who you are before I go." Jet whispered. The hero pulled the hood back and whispered back,

"Sonic the Hedgehog." The bird gasped and looked at the hedgehog, who did nothing but smile back at him. Jet had wanted this for a long time, but his pride wouldn't allow it. Sonic, though, had already decided that he wanted to do this with him again, and found no problems with Jet knowing what had happened. "I'll warp someplace else. Chaos Control!" he said in a whisper. He was gone.

Jet crawled out from under the table, lucky that he hadn't gotten hard, but still annoyed that he had been so easily fooled. He looked back at the table as he and the other two Rogues walked away.

'Next time, Sonic the Hedgehog, just you wait… I'll pay you back _dearly_ for humiliating me like that!'


End file.
